What would you do without me?
by kawaiichoconeko
Summary: KIRIHA x NENE! In which DarkKnightmon comes back for revenge and uses Nene as a hostage. She has five days. Will Kiriha find her in time or will Nene be gone forever? Please read!


_**What Would You Do Without Me?**_

So before I begin, I had to delete all of my stories because it was in the wrong format and everyone was flaming me. I'm really really really sorry everyone. I didn't know and I just started and all so… Also I just wanted to say IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! I CAN WRITE ABOUT WHATEVER I WANT! On with the story!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Nene's POV**_

Well, we were lost while we were transferring zones and everything was a mess.

"We wouldn't have gotten lost, if you weren't moving around!" Kiriha yelled.

" Well I was moving around because YOU were pushing me!" Taiki yelled back. "STOP FIGHTING!" I shrieked. I surprise myself once in a while because I never ever yell at them. In fact I never yelled unless I was in trouble. Kiriha and Taiki were stunned because they never heard me yell at them either. "I'll go look for some firewood," I muttered. As I left I could still hear them arguing. I was never very helpful (so not true) and I couldn't even stop their fighting. A tear slid down my cheek and I ran and ran and ran. Great, I feel so stupid. I ran so far that I was lost. Wonderful.

"Ya know, a pretty girl like you shoulfn't be out alone," said a dark and dangerous voice.

"W-who are you?" I whispered. I was scared. Really scared.

"Oh, so you don't remember me, Nene?," said the voice.

Oh my gosh, it couldn't be…

"D-darkKnightmon?" I managed to squeak out.

"Oh what a smart child you are. I'm back Nene, and I'm planning to get my revenge…starting with you," DarkKnightmon responded darkly.

I suddenly blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Kiriha's POV**_

"Nene! Nene! Where are you?!" Baka Taiki was too busy arguing to notice that Nene was gone too long. I had to let him win the argument! To think, just because of Nene, I lost! "NENE AMANO!" Where the hell did she go?! I hope she didn't die or something. Eh? Why is her fusion loader on the ground? Shit! Why are there giant foot steps leading out the forest? "NENE!"

_**Taiki's POV**_

Heh, Kiriha knew he would lose. He's probably being a big baby and ran away. I wonder where Nene is? Oh well.

_**Nene's POV**_

I woke up in a dark, cold, and musty room. Where am I?

"Awake?" I heard a voice ask. That's right. DarkKnightmon captured me. I couldn't find my fusion loader anywhere. I must have dropped it somewhere.

"What're you gonna do?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna use you as bait to lure your friends. If they don't find you within 5 days, well… you're not going to have a happy ending," DarkKnightmon said evilly I bet those two are so busy arguing that they didn't even notice my disappearance.

"Now get out of my sight! Don't try escaping oh, and by the way, this counts as day 1," said DarkKnightmon. I didn't bother staying longer. Apparently, he got new henchmen.

I decided to explore a bit. I noticed that there were tunnels EVERYWHERE! I thought to myself that no one could find me if I got lost in this place but then I noticed security cameras everywhere. Sigh. I wonder if someone is looking for me now.

_**Kiriha's POV**_

Damn. Where could she be? I was following some footprints I found and realized that they stopped. Damn. I came to a tiny village.

"Have you seen a girl dressed in a pink skirt and white and pink boots?" I asked a little digimon.

"Matte! Matte! Matte!" the digimon yelled.

"We'll you are no help at all." I scowled. The thing was only slowing me down from finding Nene.

"Wait Kiriha," MailBirdramon said, "It's pointing that way."

Indeed it was. Yes! A clue!

"Thank you um…" I started but I didn't know what to call it. Whoops.

"Mattemon!" the digimon smiled.

"Alright. Thank you Mattemon!" I said and ran off.

_**No one's POV**_

Once Kiriha was out of sight, Mattemon transformed into one of DarkKnightmon's henchmen. She was in a black cloak with very long hair. Her nails were long and black. Her name was: Mystiquemon (For any people who've seen x men, you know that Mystique can shape shift).

"Stupid child," Mystiquemon smiled to herself. Then the village transformed into a burnt down piece of rumble with dead digimon on the ground everywhere.

_**Taiki's POV**_

Geez. Kiriha must've went solo again and took Nene with him. Do I miss him? Ewww. Shit, Akari would be so mad if I said that. Do I miss him because he was kinda a friend to me? Yes. Well, time to get a moving.

_**Nene's POV**_

Today is day 2. My time is running out. I've been walking around tunnels all night long.

"Here. Breakfast. Master wants to keep you alive so you won't die before they find you," a servant said. His name by the way was Oltamon.

I accepted it and only ate a little. I didn't have an appetite, but I needed energy if I wanted to survive. So I kept walking through tunnel after tunnel until I stepped on something hard.

"Oh! It's a sapphire!" I said with delight. It was the size of a quarter. I put it in my pocket and kept on walking.

6 hours later…

Ugh. I'm so hungry! Oh wait! I still have some leftover digibites. As I walked through each tunnel, I wondered if I was just going in circles. I decided to take a break and sat down on the ground. I dug my hands through the dirt. It took me a while before I noticed that I was crying. Why was I crying, I'll never know but I knew that crying wouldn't do me any good so I stopped. Then I felt something hard and cold in the ground. It was an emerald the size of a quarter as well. I wonder where they came from. Oh well. I put that in my pocket with the sapphire and kept walking and resting, almost like a pattern.

_**Kiriha's POV**_

I am so stupid! I knew Mattemon was a frickin fake but I trusted her anyways! Damn! Mattemon lead me to a cave and the rocks "conviently" collapsed trapping in, with a Dark Metal Greymon. Ain't that swell.

"ATTACK METAL GREYMON!" I yelled. My metal greymon pushed Dark Metal Greymon into a river. Dark Metal Greymon melted (kinda sorta melted in a way) in the water. Interesting. Oh well, might as well move along. I was in a cave as I said before, but deeper in was a maze of tunnels. CRAP!

_**Nene's POV**_

Sigh. Today is day 3. I'm going to die after all. Damn! I knew Taiki was plain clueless but Kiriha! Seriously, did I underestimate you?! Woah. Cool it Nene. Calm down. Breathe. Oh btw, I found a topaz yesterday under a rock I might've kicked and broke through anger. -_- Ugh please don't tell me I'm going to die in a tunnel with security cameras video taping my death! Ugh, more exploring.

_**Kiriha's POV**_

How many frickin tunnels are there! I feel like someone was watching me… Nene where are you?!

_**Nene's POV**_

Ok so today is my last day to live… that's just wonderful ain't it. I was walking until… ow! I tripped over a rock and all my gems fell into a puddle. Wait, why is the puddle glowing. Pretty sure I should back up now. Holy… there was a clear rock with all the emeralds, sapphires, and topazes inside. It was so pretty. The outside was topaz yellow, the inside was emerald green, and the middle was sapphire blue. It floated into my hands and I held it. It was cold but comforting- holy crap was that just Kiriha that busted through the tunnel door?!

_**Kiriha's POV**_

"NENE!" I cried. I was so glad she was alive.

"Kiriha?! YES! You do have a brain!" she cried. Before I could reply, DarkKnightmon burst through the tunnel.

"Hah! It worked!" he yelled, in a cold and deep voice.

"Run!" I yelled and grabbed Nene. Suddenly, DarkKnightmon started a vortex in his mouth and swallowed up Nene!

"NENE!" I cried. "MailBirdramon! ATTACK!"

_**Nene's POV**_

Where am I? I don't feel like I'm standing on anything. Eh? The clear rock I got earlier started feeling warm. My backgrounds started to light up again…

_**Kiriha's POV**_

I was losing badly, even though as much I hated to admit it.

Suddenly, "NO! HOLY WATER!" shouted DarkKnightmon.

"What?" I asked.

"HOLY WATER!" he shouted again. Just then DarkKnightmon exploded and light burst out everywhere killing all the darkness.

"Nene! Are you ok?!" I asked.

"Fine, just kinda confused," she said.

"Let's get out then!" I said.

"Where's Taiki?" she asked.

"I actually have no clue, I just went looking for you because I was really worried," I replies.

"What would you do without me?" she asked.

"Don't get me started," I replied then kissed her on the forehead.

Fini

Finally done!

R&R please


End file.
